Kidnapped
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Stella and Mac's daughter gets kidnapped by someone they helped put away years ago out on a case. Now he wants revenge and threatens their daughter's life. Can Mac and Stella save their daughter, before its too late?
1. Megan Taylor

Kidnapped category: CSI New York Summary: Mac & Stella Taylor's daughter has been kidnapped and held for ransom. The person who has her is someone who can't stand Mac or Stella and is a killer they helped put away years ago when they first began working together. Can Mac and Stella save their daughter before she becomes his next victim?

Disclaimer: I own none of the CSI Original characters in this plot. I do however own Megan, Mac and Stella's daughter and the story idea.

The day started out normal. Stella and I got up to get ready for work. Stella woke up our youngest daughter, Megan who is only 7 years old. Stella and I have been married for about 9 years now. We fell in love at work as we were partners. Stella understood me well as a person and knew my deepest dark feelings.

Megan whined and said she didn't want to go to school. She complained about being sick. Stella felt her daughter's forehead. Megan wasn't burning up. "Your not running a fever, your going". she helped her daughter get dressed.

"But mom! We're having a math test today!" she whined. Megan hated math. I had to grin when I was that age, I couldn't stand math either.

"No buts", said Stella who was pregnant with our second child. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl because Stella wanted to be surprised when he or she was born.

"Your going to School and that's final. I'll drive you now, go eat some breakfast". Megan made a face to her mom, then bounced into the kitchen to make herself some cereal.

"Your a tough mean mommy", I teased Stella while hugging her and kissing her good morning. "She can't keep missing school, Mac. She's already missed 5 days so far this year".

"I know. We'll make sure she gets to school on time". Stella and I were still partners in the CSI . That morning we had a new case to go check out, and a new murder scene. And we had to be there early.

Megan ate her cereal, while me and Stella ate waffles. I sat down at the table and read the morning newspaper. More crimes had shown up in the city which meant, me and the team would be working double today.

"Mac, Megan's ballet recital is at 3, so can you go get her from school?" asked Stella.

"Yeah sure, that won't be a problem". I said smiling at my daughter and wife. Having a family was wonderful.

Megan hummed a familiar song as she ate, then soon she was ready to go. "Let's go kiddo. Kiss your daddy goodbye". Stella grabbed Megan's bookbag.

Megan looked at me and was soon beside me . I pulled her into a big hug and she kissed my cheek "Love you, Daddy", she said in her sweet tone. Like her mother, she had her hair and curls.

"Love you too, Megan", I said then finished my breakfast. "You behave in School!"

Megan made a face, then followed her mom out the door. 


	2. A new Case

9:00 am at Shamrock lane New York, The Collier House.

I walked into our crime scene on time. Lindsay, and Danny were already there collecting up evidence. A couple

laid on the floor of the house both shot to death. No trace of the gun though which was okay. Our firearms expert could

tell us what kind of gun was used during the shooting.

"What happened here?" I asked watching them do their work and surveying the scene. "Josepth and Mary Collier, a married

couple both found shot to death in their home." said Lindsay while she collected evidence. She found traces of hair,

took some samples of blood, and Danny collected fingerprints.

"Married couple was arguing last night", stated Danny picturing the scene. "A nieghbor heard gunshots fired this morning,

and called the ambulance and police".

"Except the ambulance wasn't needed." I said completing his thoughts.

Danny nodded. "Did anyone else live with them?" I asked.

Lindsay spoke up "The Collier's have a seventeen year old daughter named Britney. And a nine year old son named Victor".

"Were they home when this happend?" I asked suspiciously.

Both CSI's shook their heads "Daughter was at a friends house, and brother was over at a cousin's house".

I surveyed the scene closely. Didn't look like a homicide. Looked more like murder like someone came in and shot them

taking them by surprised.

"They were shot by someone they knew", I said to my fellow CSI's "But who didn't like the Collier's?" I asked.

"Don't know. Looks like we'll find out soon", said Lindsay shrugging her shoulders.

Stella made sure Megan got into school on time. She really didn't want another note from the teacher saying that Megan

was skipping class again. Stella knew her daughter didn't like school, but it was important that she went which her

and Mac have told her dozens of times.

Stella drove away as soon as Megan entered the building. Then she drove to work since she had alot to do in the CSI Lab.

Shelden Hawkes was in there examining evidence . "Hi there, could you do me a favor?" Stella asked her friend.

Shelden looked at her "For you, anything Stella what have you got?"

Stella handed him some bullets she found in the crime scene the day before."Could you find out what these are for?"

"Sure, just give me a few hours".

Stella smiled then went to go join the others at the new crime scene.


	3. Our Daughter is Kidnapped!

Me, Stella, Danny, and Lindsay spent the whole afternoon, gathering up what

evidence we could all find at the crime scene.

Danny swabbed up some blood, and Lindsay gathered up fingerprints. Stella bagged up some more bullets for Sheldon Hawkes.

I went around the house trying to picture the crime scene. The Collier's came home from a party judging by the way the couple was dressed. They came

home and were completely surprised by their intruder. The Intruder had a few

good shouting matches with them and shot them to death. The bodies would

later be discovered by Their eldest Daughter named Tiffany, and their youngest

son Matt.

"Let's bring in the daughter and the son, we'll want to start with the immediate family first, then bring in the friends."

My co-workers nodded. Stella began to make a round of phone calls. I was studying the crime scene some more when my own cell phone rang.

Thinking it could be someone back at the lab, I picked up "Taylor", I said while picking up more bullets, and some wallets.

"Taylor, I have your daughter", in the background, I heard Megan screaming. "Mommyy! Daddyy!"

I completely froze. The sucker, had kidnapped my daughter! "Who is this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone you helped put away ten years ago, Taylor. You shouldn't have done that. Now your own daughter is going to pay".

"Don't you lay a hand on her! What do you want?" I asked impatiently. My nerves

were shocked.

"You'll figure out who. In the meantime, I'll be in touch about the ransom." The killer hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand.

Stella had just hung up her phone call as well and saw me completely stressed out.

"Mac, what's going on?" Stella asked gently. She knew whenever I was upset.

"Someone has taken our daughter", I said practically on the verge of growling.

"Who?" asked Stella, she immediately began to worry. "Mac, we have to find her!"

"We will, and when we do, I'm going to make sure that he pays", I said then went to get into our car. 


	4. The Killer's call

Glad so many of you are enjoying the story...

I sat in my office for two hours trying to figure out who could have kidnapped my

daughter and who wanted revenge. Who did we put away ten years ago? I thought

back hard and remembered a Terry Wayne. He was a child kidnapper and

molester. He would kidnap the kids, rape them, they were mostly girls. And then he

would bury them alive.

Shoot, I thought shaking my head. It had to be Terry! He had our little girl! I called

Stella, Danny, and Lindsay back into my office and told them what I had figured

out. "If it's Terry, we've got no time to waste. He could be doing who knows what

with my daughter now. We've got to act fast and do what the kidnapper says, If we

want to see Megan again".

The phone rang just then and it was an unknown caller. "Terry", I greeted in a not so

friendly tone.

"I see you've done your homework, Mac. You got that one right. Now, if you could

just do as I say, I might let Megan live".

I sighed. "What do you want, Terry?" I just hoped and prayed my little girl was alright.

"First off, I want 10 million in cash. No checks, no other cops need to follow us. You hand me the money, I tell you where your little girl is". the killer had a raspy voice.

"ok. That sounds like a deal to me. I'll be there. What time?" I asked.

"At midnight tonight, don't screw this one up Taylor". Terry hung up.

Stella looked at me in alarm. She was by now starting to freak out. "What did he say, Mac?"

I told her everything. "He want's me to come alone with no other cops."

"He's crazy! Mac, don't go alone!"

"I have no choice, Stella, We need to get out daughter back". I said.

It looked like it was going to be a long dreadfull night. 


	5. A race against time

Chapter 5 A race against time

When I left work it was an hour later, and I went by the back and withdrew the cash that the killer wanted. By that time, I was in a panic. I had no proof that my daughter was still alive, I only had faith to go on and I prayed she would be alright.

Had I knew that Terry was on the loose, I wouldn't have let Megan out of our sight that day. But the thing was, we didn't know Terry had escaped from jail. Now he was messing with us, by kidnapping our daughter. If he did anything to her, I might not let him live to see tomorrow.

I took the money and drove where Terry wanted to meet me. He told me to go to Ivy street, to an old abandon building practically out in the middle of nowhere. I made sure that Stella and the others didn't follow me and I followed Terry's directions. I had no idea that I was being traced by my movements by the group at that moment.

"He's on Ivy street, near that old abandon building", Eddie told Stella. "Great, At least, we know where he is and that he is safe", she said as she watched me being traced on a computer monitor.

Danny sighed as he ate a bag of chips. "He shouldn't have went alone. Any cop needs backup". Lindsay agreed "He's walking into a trap, Stella".

"Maybe. But Matt and I cannot take any chances. He has our daughter. One wrong move, and she could die tonight". she began to cry tears.

Lindsay hugged her "Megan will be alright, ok? If it's anything I've learned about Matt, is that he's a great cop, and he knows what he's doing. He wouldn't let anything happen to your little girl."

Stella sighed and hugged Lindsay back. "I hope your right. Because, I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to my baby.

I finally reached the building and turned off the engine. Showing the camera I was alone, Terry let me in. "Got the money?" he asked. I looked around, I didn't even know where Megan was.

"I got it, the exact amount you wanted in bills and not checks", I said "Where is Megan, is she alive?" I asked. I pretended not to be armed.

"She's alive alright, but she doesn't have but an hour to live. I buried her alive", said Terry grinning.

Getting angry, I grabbed his shirt collar. "Where is she?" I yelled in his face.

"Over there man", he pointed to the fresh mound of dirt on the floor. It appeared he tried to bury her in concrete. I took him by surprise and arrested him making him drop the money and his weapon. "You said you weren't armed!" he said in pain as I grabbed his arm.

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't exactly say she was alright either did you? Looks like we're even". I put him in my car in cuffs, and locked it. Then I called Stella.

"Hello?" asked Stella answering the phone.

"Stella, I found Terry and arrested him. He's got Megan buried alive. She's got an hour to live. Can you get the others down here asap?" asked Mac. He didn't have time to panic, they had to get Megan out.

Stella wanted to panic, but she remained strong for Mac and Megan. There was a slim chance she might live. But she was willing to do everything she took to save their little girl. "We'll be there soon, Mac".

Hope many of you readers are still there. Keep sending feedback!


	6. Justice is Sweet

Chapter 6 Justice is Sweet

Stella and the others arrived very soon and had equipment with them to get Megan out. They brought in a special truck which was made for digging up things. And in no time at all, it digged up the dirt. I looked down and it looked like Terry had somehow made a hole inside the concrete floor with some machine. Megan was in a glass coffin and she wasn't moving. With the help from Stella, Danny, Eddie, and Lindsay, we all lifted the big heavy glass and now Megan was exposed to air.

I lifted Megan out of the coffin, and proceeded in doing Cpr. She looked like she went unconcious from being in the coffin for a little while. After several tries, Megan caughed and breathed air and opened her eyes. "Daddy? What happened?" then she looked around "Daddy, I'm scared!"

I hugged Megan close to my chest. "It'll be ok Sweetheart. Daddy and Mommy is here, and nothing else bad will happen to you. That bad man will soon be going to jail for what he tried to do to you". she sniffled and then let Stella hugged her next.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" she asked them.

Stella nodded "Just so they could check you out sweetie, then we can go home". She carried Megan out to her car then they left the site to go to the Hospital.

I walked around and thanked my friends for helping me save her.

Danny "We're just glad that Megan is okay. And that the man is going to jail for what he did. We would do anything for you Mac". Then his friends went back to work.

I went back to my car and drove to work in silence not daring to talk to Terry until I got there. If I did, there's no telling in what I might do. I drove to work, got him out and sent him back to jail. "You just now added 30 more years to being in Jail, Terry". I looked at him. Giving him an angry stare.

Terry didn't do anything. He just looked at me as if he didn't care about what he did . He didn't show any emotion just kept staring at me.

"Guess we won't be spending any of that cash anytime soon, now will we?" I said in a sarcastic tone, then made my way to the hospital.


	7. Back to Normal

Back to Normal

With things taken care of at the office, I signed out early and went to go see my daughter. The Doctor's looked her over and said everything was fine.

That night, we decided it was Family Time. Stella and I prepared dinner which was Spaghetti and Meatballs. We ate, then we decided to watch a movie.

Megan is doing fine, and isn't suffering from anything major sense being buried alive by a maniac. Stella kept her arms around her daughter as if she was afraid to ever let her go.

I popped in one of Megan's favorite movies The Lion King. Me, Megan, and Stella loved that movie. It had a lot of good songs on it, and Megan didn't need to watch anything violent on TV right now.

I was happy that Terry was finally behind bars. I just don't understand how someone that mean could just get away with what they do for so long. How can you be so cruel to kids? They are innocent and don't deserve anything bad to happen to them.

Stella and Megan kept talking and laughing at the movie. I sat and watched and smiled to glad they were having a great time. I wish real life was a lot like a movie. I wished real life had happy endings.

But sometimes it didn't and there was always going to be mean people out there in the world for us

to catch.

The end! This was my very first CSI New York fic, I'm glad everyone liked it!


End file.
